1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color signal converting apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a color signal conversion method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer or a digital copy machine usually has a color reproduction range (color gamut) different from that of an input image. For this reason, in general, the image forming apparatus performs processing of converting color signals constituting an input image, into the color signals (output color signals) within the color gamut supported by the image forming apparatus. In this case, as a result of the conversion of the color signals of the input image into the output color signals, the total sums of color component values of the output color signals (color component total value) may be larger than that of the color signals of the input image. An increase of the color component total value results in an increase of a total amount (color material total amount) of color materials such as toner required to form an image according to the output signals.